The present invention relates to a putting device for use by an individual golfer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a putting aid or device which allows an individual golfer both to verify putter face alignment upon addressing the ball and also to establish whether or not a correct putting stroke has been executed through the zone in which the putter face makes contact with the ball.
Various golf putting devices are described in the prior art, including those described in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,611,076 to Rittner; 2,002,631 to Fiondella; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,930 to Halpern et al; 3,357,705 to Blanchard; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,720 to Gordos.
The Gordos patent illustrates a putting device in which there are two simulated balls attached to the end of a short rigid rod. The two balls are each the same size and weight as a standard golf ball and formed of a solid rubber material. The rod interconnecting the balls must be extremely short since, in using the putting device, the head of the putter must be able to contact both balls. In use, the two balls with the interconnecting rod are arranged so that the putter when properly used will simultaneously hit both balls. If the putter does not properly contact both balls simultaneously, then the balls will move at an angle such as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 of the patent.
The Blanchard patent illustrates a golf practicing device which is usable with various types of irons of a golf set. In the use of the Blanchard device, in which two golf balls, preferably of standard size and weight, are interconnected by a flexible member, the device is hit by the use of one of the irons so as to travel through the air. The device shown in this patent is used for enabling the golfer to practice his swing, with the ball once hit only traveling a very short distance.
In the Halpern et al patent, there is illustrated a device for use in a golf type game in which two balls are interconnected by a rope. The Fiondella patent describes a game using a device having two balls interconnected by a relatively stiff rubber tubing member. These balls are hit by striking the tubing itself instead of the balls. The Rittner patent illustrates two balls which are connected together by a rope, although both balls act independently.